If you were gay
by LexieGirl
Summary: Since the day I heard my best friend sing a song for me, I can't stop thinking about it. It's kind of strange, but I can't forget. [friendship]


* * *

Ron was sitting on his bed. Harry and Hermione were really getting on his nerves with these damn exams going on and all so he had to relax for a while. And Blaise. Because, yeah, he had to hide his little secret about his relationship with Blaise. Yeah, Blaise Zabini, the Slytherin, Malfoy's best friend. But, how was he supposes to NOT be attracted by him ? He wasn't sure, but he thought that Hermione had seen him between two classes with Blaise, like, kissing and all ??! And if it was true, she had told Harry, maybe that was the reason why he had been acting so strangely around him for a week.

So Ron was sitting on his bed to avoid his best friends. The dormitory was empty, all the Gryffindors were studying in the common room. Except him. Him, he was looking for something to do. Like, I don't know, a sheet of paper to tear up ? A book to read ? His eyes stopped on his night table…What a mess ! On top, there was a red book. He took it, happy to find something _interesting_ to do.

"**Aah, an afternoon alone with my favourite book, "Broadway Musicals of the 1940s ?" No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?"**

Ron leant against his 3 pillows (?) and opened his book. Don't think he is not smart enough to have a favourite book. Ron is smart, he just doesn't show it. As the first words entered his head, he heard footsteps coming upstairs.

"**Oh, hi Ron !"**

That was Harry, THE person he didn't wanted to see today. He closed his eyes, hoping that when he would open them again, Harry would be gone. But the Boy-Who-Lived was still there.

"**Hi Harry."**

**"Hey Ron, you'll never guess what happened to me in the **Great Hall** this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me…"**

**"That's very interesting"**, answered Ron sarcastically.

**"He was being real friendly**, continued Harry, ignoring his best friend.** And I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought **_**I**_** was gay!"**

**"Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this ? Why should I care ?** asked Weasley a bit aggressively. **I don't care. What did you have for lunch today ?"**

**"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Ron..."**

**"I'm **_**NOT**_** getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay ? I am trying to **_**read."**_

**"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Ron. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."**

**"I don't want to talk about it, Harry ! This conversation is over !!!"**

**"Yeah, but..."**

**"**_**OVER"**_

**"Well, okay, but just so you know…"**

And this is the thing I never thought would happen…The famous Harry Potter started singing.

" **If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean 'cause, hey, I'd like you anyway. Because you see, if it were me, I would feel free to say, that I was gay…But I'm not gay."**

**"Harry, please ! I am **_**trying**_** to read..."**

Harry was looking at Ron, smiling to him, in a kind of scary way. His eyes were sparkling like, like if he was having _fun_. Ron was getting irritated.

"**What ?!"**

**"****If you were queer"**, continued to sing Harry.

**"Ah, Harry !"** said the redhead desperately.

**"I'd still be here****…"**

**"Harry, I am trying to read this book."**

**"Year after year****…"**

**"Harry !"**

**"****Because you're dear to me****…"**

**"Argh !"**

**"And I know that you****…"**

**"What ?"**

**"Would accept me too****…"**

**"I would ?"**

**"If I told you today, "Hey ! Guess what, I'm gay !" But I'm not gay. I'm happy just being with you****…"**

**"High Button Shoes, Pal Joey…"** tried to concentrate Ron.

**"****So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys ?"**

**"Harry, that is **_**GROSS !"**_

**"No it's not ! ****If you were gay, I'd shout "HOORAY !""**

**"I am not listening !"**

**"And here I'd stay…"**

**"La la la la la !"**

**"But I wouldn't get in you way."**

**"Aaaah !"**

**"You can count on me to always be beside you every day, to tell you it's okay, you were just born that way, and, as they say, it's in your DNA, you're gay !"**

"Bloody hell Harry ! Can't you just stop to _sing_ ? My _ears_, my poor ears ! Don't you care about me ?"

"Well, Ron, I just said…"

"Hell Harry, just don't sing anymore ! You're gonna make me die !"

"But I wanted…"

"Yeah, you wanted to make sure that I know that you don't care if I'm gay…Blablabla. Who send you ? Hermione ?"

"Well…"

The two boys stared at each other for a few minutes, and then, started laughing. Laughing so hard that they weren't able to stop. I guess they're really best friends.

* * *

**How was it ?**

**Sorry if my english sucks but you knew (who ?). Heu...well, you didn't know... Now you do ! Who wants a Singing Harry ?? (Me ! Me !) I can share, I feel generous.**

**You can see that I had time to lost. You know, when the day is **_**so**_** boring, you don't have anything else to do except to annoy everybody. Well, today is a day like that ! **

**Mouahahaha**

**LexieGirl**


End file.
